Tales of Zelda: Oracle of Ages
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Oh, no! Lloyd's trapped in a world full of riddles and puzzles! As he slowly unravels his past, he learns he wasn't born in this dimension yet! How will he escape? More importantly, does he WANT to escape? Kratos, Lloyd, Anna family fun fluff! KratosXAnna


-Tales of Zelda: Oracle of Ages-

Me: (Sigh) Six... STUPID WB!!!!!!! AGH!!!! It refuses to leave until I post this...

Rayman: Oh no. NOT another one. I am _out_ of here!

Me: Fine. No Lo Mein for you.

Rayman! ...What did you say?

Me: Well, we had Chinese for dinner, and I was thinking about sharing some of my dinner with you guys...

Rayman: Oh fine... I'll stay.

Me: YAYS!!!!! Doopliss, you joining us?

Doopliss: Eh, why not? Not like I've got anything better to do...

Kratos: I will stay as well. I don't want you trying anything funny.

Me: Meh. Well, I can tell _somebody_ loves me...

Lloyd: Hey, do I have a say in this?

Me: OMG, LLOYD!!!!!!!

Lloyd: Whoa! Settle down-

Me: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Rayman: (Sigh) Can we just get this over with?

En: Not without me.

Lloyd, Doopliss, & Rayman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

En: Hmph. Too bad. Myra's adding me to the story, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Rayman: WHY?!?!?!?! WHY ME?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Me: Drama queen...

Rayman: Drama _king_, thank you very much.

En: How do we even _know_ what gender you are?

Rayman: ...

Me: OK! How did we get from the story to Enigma to genders?! Let's just get on with it!!!

Lloyd: Myra only owns the plot of this story, and Enigma is the author Sukasa192.

Me: Hey, guess what I found! A birthday card that plays the chicken dance!

All ex Myra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(WARNING!- Contains Aurion family fun fluff.)

* * *

-Chapter One: The Adventure Begins-

Lloyd was spinning out of control, hovering above an infinite void of shadow. Had it not been for the blue light of the Mana guiding him, it would have been pitch black. _Where am I?!_ Lloyd thought. Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence.

Origin's voice.

"Accept our quest, hero!" Origin ordered. Within a second, the world around Lloyd began to fade as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hours later...

Lloyd awoke in a large field. He sleepily pulled himself to his feet. "Well, that was strange..." He mumbled as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. Suddenly, Lloyd noticed something odd.

His clothes were _green_.

"WHOA!" Lloyd shrieked as he fell to the ground. "What the...? Am I wearing a kilt? And what's with the hat?" Lloyd examined himself for a while until he was ready to accept his strange clothing. As soon as he was satisfied, he brushed a strand of hair behind his ears.

His long, pointy ears.

"WHOA!" Lloyd yelped. "I'm an elf?! This is crazy!" Lloyd pulled himself together and gave a big sigh. "Well, just standing here doing nothing doesn't solve any problems or find any clues. I'd better go."

"HELLLLP!!!" A woman's voice rang through the forest. Lloyd quickly ran over to where he had heard the cry. There was a woman with pale skin surrounded by monsters. Lloyd reached for his swords, but it was to no use. He was totally unarmed. Silently swearing to himself, he got ready to fist-fight. For no apparent reason, the monsters just ran away.

"That was frightening!" The woman sighed with relief. "I was suddenly attacked... Thank you, traveler. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name's Lloyd." Said boy replied. He didn't think the give-me-your-name-first routine was appropriate for someone he had just saved.

"Lloyd, is it? I see a triangular symbol on the back of your left hand. That is the sign of a Hyrulean hero!" The woman smiled. "That must be why the beasts fled." _Hmm... I didn't notice this thing._ Lloyd thought. _WAIT A MINUTE!!! My Exsphere... MOM!!!_ "I am Impa, nurse to Hyrule's Princess Zelda." Impa interrupted Lloyd's thoughts. "I am looking for a singer named Anna. Will you help me look, Lloyd?" She asked. "I'd feel safer with you nearby."

"Oh, sure." Lloyd replied happily. _Hmm... Anna... I wonder if it's just a coincidence..._ Impa followed Lloyd as he led her through the fields. He came to a monkey. "WHOA! IT'S A MONKEY!!!" Lloyd chirped. "I've never seen one up close!"

"Well, now you have!" The monkey huffed. Wait... A monkey. Talking. Yup, Lloyd's going crazy. "Will you stop staring at me?!" The monkey snapped. "I wish people would be a little more considerate to us animals..."

"Oh! Um... SORRY!" Lloyd apologized nervously as he ran off. He came across a boulder.

"Oh! That's it!" Impa chirped as she ran up to the stone. "This rock with the triangular symbol is a sign!" Lloyd quietly walked up behind Impa. "Could you move this rock for me, Lloyd?" Impa asked. "I'll... um... I'll just..." She stuttered as she backed out of the way. "I can't do it..." _Impa's acting a little strange... Maybe something bad is behind this stone?_ Lloyd thought. _Well, I'd better keep on guard._ Lloyd quickly pushed the stone away as if it were a feather. "Thank you... Now let's go." Impa hurried back to Lloyd's side as they continued into the forest. As soon as they began walking, Lloyd could hear the most beautiful singing he'd ever heard in his life. _What is that sound...?_ He thought. _It's so soothing... yet familiar... _"Lloyd, are you okay?!" Impa panicked.

"Huh? What?" Lloyd blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Don't scare me like that!" Impa sighed with relief. "Your eyes became cloudy and you began to walk aimlessly, as if entranced!"

"What?" Lloyd blinked. "Oh... Eh... I guess we should keep moving then, right?"

"Yes." Impa nodded. "Let's." They quickly came to a larger area with humans and animals gathered into one single spot. _I want to get a little closer..._ Lloyd thought. He tried to shove his way through the crowd, but no one let him through.

"No! I have to hear Anna's song!" A bird whined.

"How charming..." Ugh. That bear ought to get together with Zelos.

"Shhh! I can't hear Anna sing!" A boy snapped.

"Huh? Anna's the best singer in Labrynna!" Ok, random comment from the monkey.

"La la li li la... La li li la..." That rabbit's just singing... Oh yeah, pay no attention to the guy in green with the pointy ears and the funny hat. Finally, the bear moved a little.

"Sit here and listen. How charming..." He sighed dreamily. Lloyd gratefully took his seat and listened to Anna sing. "Isn't it enchanting?" The bear asked. Indeed, this woman had to be Lloyd's mother. She had long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her long blue dress flowed elegantly on her. _Now I can see why Dad married her..._ Lloyd thought. _She's beautiful, kind, and has a beautiful voice to match it._ Without noticing it, Lloyd had walked straight into the center of attention. Finally snapping back to reality, Lloyd blushed and-

"You're Hyrule's messengers, aren't you!" A boy smirked proudly. "Impa and Lloyd, right? A bird brought message of your arrival. My name is Ralph! I am an old friend of Anna's. We're counting on you."

"Thank you." Anna smiled as she approached Lloyd. "You've come all the way from Hyrule, correct? Pleased to meet you. I am Anna. I've been very worried after hearing that Labrynna would face many evil troubles." She frowned.

"Don't worry, Anna!" Ralph exclaimed proudly. "I'm here. I'll chase away any beast that comes near you! Sorry, Lloyd, but I doubt we'll need you." _Hmph! We'll see who needs who when the time comes..._ Lloyd thought.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." Anna sighed. "Ralph is always like this when it comes to me. But I feel that something is approaching, just as Ralph claims..." Impa walked up behind the group, snickering.

"Ah hah hah hah!" Impa laughed maniacally. Sensing the danger, the animals began to panic. "You are correct! Not bad for a diva... Not bad for Anna, Oracle of Ages! Something terrible will happen right now before your very eyes!" Impa fell to the ground as a spirit came from her body. Lloyd and Ralph quickly spread out to protect Anna. But as Lloyd's eyes fixed on the spirit, his eyes widened in fear.

It was a transparent ghost, Lloyd's worst fear.

His body began to tremble as the spirit circled the three until it finally changed forms in front of him. It was a woman wearing strange, gothic clothing that made her look like a musical note. "Thank you, Lloyd!" She snickered. "You allowed me to pass through the sacred barrier! I've been waiting for this moment!" Lloyd didn't answer, since his body was trembling. One half of his brain screamed to get away as the other screamed to move closer to his mother. The result? Lloyd was totally defenseless. "I am Veran, Sorceress of Shadows!" Veran snickered as she once again turned into her spirit form. "Anna! Oracle of Ages! I shall make your body my own! Ah hah hah hah!" She snickered as she reared up to charge into Anna. Lloyd wanted to run in front of his mother and get possessed in her steed, but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as his worst fear became a reality. Anna tried to move out of her own free will, but Veran possessed her quickly and controlled all movement. The spirit rose slightly above Anna as she snickered. Ralph ran up to Anna and raised his sword.

"What are you doing to Anna?" Ralph asked. "I'll cut you in two if you don't let her go!"

"Hah! Aren't you brave! Turning a sword at me!" Veran chuckled. "If you cut me, it's Anna who dies!" Ralph slowly backed away in fear. "Anna is no mere diva! She is the Oracle of Ages, who controls time! Now the oracle's powers are mine. I can travel through time as I choose!" The spirit returned to Anna's body, and she leapt on top of a cliff nearby. A bolt of lightening created a time portal by her side as Ralph ran up to try and save her. But all he and Lloyd could do was watch in despair. "Now a new age shall begin… The age of darkness!!! Ah hah hah hah!" Veran laughed as she leapt into the portal. "I shall go to the past and do as I please!" Veran's last words echoed through the forest, as she began to ruin time. Men became old for no reason, monkeys ceased to exist, and a boy was turned to stone. But worst of all, our favorite brown haired hero began to fade. _What's happening?! _Lloyd thought. _I'm fading… Something bad must be happening to me in the past! Or worse yet… DAD!!!_ Lloyd's eyes widened as he imagined what Veran would be doing to his father at this very moment. But, for some reason, Lloyd stopped fading. _Huh? What? Am I gonna fade or not?! _He thought. Ralph trembled and fell to his knees.

"That Veran! She couldn't touch the stone, so she used you to get in here!" Ralph frowned as he fell onto his hands. "I've known Anna was the Oracle of Ages since she was a child. I have always been beside her, protecting her." Ralph got up and leaned his back up against the cliff. "But now this!!! ANNA!!!" He cried. "Anna!!! Wait! I'll save you!" Ralph yelled, with his confidence renewed. He ran through the forest yelling, "ANNA!!!" Impa began to twitch as Ralph left. Lloyd snapped back to reality seeing the woman moving. In hopes of finding _someone_ to guide him in this terrible world, Lloyd attempted to awaken her. Impa rose to her feet and looked around the forest to attempt to gather her thoughts.

"Oh! Lloyd! You saved me!" Impa sighed with relief. "To think I was possessed! Shadows were surrounding the Oracle of Ages, so I came hoping to take her to Hyrule. I had no idea this would happen……………" _So Impa only wanted to save mom…_ Lloyd thought. _I can't blame her. I would have come here too had I known mom was in danger._ "That Veran lady is frightening." Impa continued. "I was forced to do her will, in spite of myself. Veran said she'd go back in time. She must be planning to use Anna's power to launch some sort of plan in the past. Labrynna already feels the effects. If it's true, we must stop her… Uhh!" Impa groaned. "My limbs feel so heavy after what Veran did. I can't move them very easily. Lloyd… If the Triforce on your left hand is real, then you may be the hero who will save this world. Please help us!" Impa pleaded. "Ah, yes! Zelda entrusted this sword to me. You may use it." Impa handed Lloyd a wooden sword. Though it wasn't as strong as the Material Blade, it was a weapon none the less.

"Thank you." Lloyd smiled. "I'll take good care of it."

"Lloyd, can you go meet the Maku Tree in Lynna Village?" Impa asked. "The Maku Tree is the guardian of Labrynna. Surely she can help."

"I see. Thanks for the information." Lloyd smiled as he sheathed the sword.

"Anna's house is in the woods East of here. I'll be there." Impa nodded as she walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Lloyd cursed to the heavens.

"WHY MUST I BE AFRAID OF GHOSTS?!" Lloyd asked no-one in particular. He heaved a sigh, having used up all of his anger, and headed south. There, his adventure would truly begin.

* * *

Me: YES! I have conquered WB! IN YOUR FACE, WRITER'S BLOCK!!! 

Rayman: That's great, but can we get back to something a little more important?

Me: Like…?

Rayman: ToR.

Lloyd: No! ToL!

Doopliss: PM- DT!!!

Kratos: I would like to see another chapter of Seraph's Wrath, if you don't mind…

En: And don't forget, you have a self-insertion, too!

Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Runs away to Hyrule)

Rayman: (Sigh) Great. Now we have to wait even _longer_ for another update…


End file.
